Ibz's Season 11: Discovery
Season 11 '''(subtitled '''Discovery) of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu was preceded by March of The Oni - Season 10 - and is succeeded by an upcoming season. Wu and Cole are the focus characters and mascots. Rox serves as the main antagonist and the Unearthers were the villainous faction of the season. This takes in an alternate timeline where Garmadon stays with the Ninja in March Of The Oni in order to protect them and find the good in him. Description After the defeat of the Oni and Garmadon protecting the Ninja, a new evil being has fallen on Ninjago - Rox, Master of Earth's long lost relative. As she collects all of her accomplices, they require something that is not known for the Ninja. They discover many things on the way and back. The Unearthers will unearth and the Ninja will fight. What do the Unearthers require? Cole's story will be revealed and the Ninja will do many things. Discover another Ninja? Discover a Crystal? Discover a map? Or will one discover death? Discovery Prologue After the defeat of the Oni and the Ninja left undefeated, the team felt there was nothing to fight so nothing to win. One of the Ninja, Cole, wearing a very wintery attire, was strolling in the streets of Ninjago. He always thought that when there is no villainy, the team always have to be seperated. He preferred for people to keep him at peace until there's something to do. When Garmadon gave a oath to protect the Ninja, Wu gave Cole an offer - to stay with them or not. Instantly, he accepted but he's outdoors, relieved that he's got another breath of frosty air. The weather was cold. Cold weather. That never occurs in Ninjago. But neither does villainy anymore - or that's what Cole thought. It was dusk. The clouds suffocated the last light of day. After all, the other members of the Ninja are doing their own ways. He was visiting Zane at the place where his ancient monument was, it felt so old to Cole. He kind of did prefer Zane than all the other Ninja. His feet crunched into the bleak snow - he was in the snow biome. Now, he'd be near to Zane. Cole froze. He heard something. Something....behind him. He felt a presence of a female. He turned around. "Hey, there," greeted the unknown woman - Cole thought there was something strange about her. Black hair, black eyes, black clothes. "Oh, hi, I'm just visiting my friend around the corner." replied Cole. Even though Cole isn't that sociable, he still had to give an answer. He didn't want to say 'nindroid'. This woman looks too suspicious. "Oh, is it that nindroid?" queried the woman, moving her hair side to side. How did he know him? Cole wanted to stop the conversation. Immediately. He didn't know what to say - the words just came out of his mouth. "Sorry, I'm running late, I got to go. See you later!" spoke Cole. Well, he wasn't being honest, he didn't want to see her ever again. His mouth was dry and frosty at the same time, he was prepared for the bitter wind. Not wanting to look back, Cole thought that she was going to reply. Prehaps not. The brisk wind pinched his face and slowly walked forwards on the snow. "Not so fast..." a voice calls out from behind. Episodes Notes Gallery Suits Category:Seasons Category:Season 11: Discovery Category:Petpower123 Category:Fanfictions Category:Focus = Cole Category:Focus = Wu Category:Season 11